El bosque
by Il Sogno di Roma
Summary: Dices que el Mal de Sauron se extiende libremente desde Mordor. Que los orcos, trolls y trasgos comenzáis a campar por doquier sin temor a los ejércitos humanos o élficos. Sin temor. Entonces… ¿por qué temes adentrarte en el bosque?
**Aviso:** Esta ficción participa en el reto _Amantes de los OCs_ del excelso y muy preclaro foro «El Poney Pisador».

 **Descargo:** lo aquí retratado le corresponde a Tolkien y de rebote, a casi cualquier mitología europea. Y bueno, quizás el bosque de Aokigahara también me haya inspirado un punto.

 **Advertencias:** puede que algo de _gore_. O puede que no.

* * *

·

 _ **E·l b·o·s·q·u·e**_

·

Algo se mueve en las sombras sin ser visto, burlando toda mirada. Y no se mostrará. Aún no.

Algo se oye a lo lejos. Si es un cárabo o un gato montés que maúlla moribundo, no se sabe. Aún lejos. Distorsionado.

Dices que el Mal de Sauron se extiende libremente desde Mordor. Que los orcos, _trolls_ , trasgos y semiorcos comenzáis a campar por doquier sin temor a los ejércitos humanos o élficos.  
Sin temor.

Entonces… ¿por qué temes adentrarte en el bosque?

…

 **~~~~~ ··· ~~~~~**

Putos _hobbits_.

¡Se escapan! Esos _rohirrim_ los están masacrando y sus presas se escabullen serpenteando entre el sotobosque que precede a la espesura. ¡Putos _hobbits_ y putos _rohirrim_!

Un huerco feo como todos los de su estirpe, frena en seco, dudando en seguirlos o no. Frente a él, Fangorn: premonición de infortunios. A sus espaldas, la caballería enemiga: muerte segura. Quizás en el bosque tenga alguna posibilidad. Y se adentra.

No la tendrá.

Cree percibir el ruido de pequeñas pisadas presurosas. Los medianos sin duda tratan de huir y alejarse cuanto les sea posible. Rastrea el sonido para darles caza, pero éste cambia inexplicablemente de dirección según se acerca a él. Y todo se vuelven figuras fugaces y difusas, respiraciones fatigosas, llantos distantes… ¿Y los _hobbits_? Hace rato que no escucha sus pasos. Bueno, en realidad hace rato que no puede distinguir las marcas de sus enormes pies del resto de huellas. Es como si de pronto, ese bosque que suponía inhabitado, estuviese superpoblado de gente invisible. Nada es tangible. Todo irreal.

El orco se enerva. Es un orco. Vive en odio permanente, y el que siente por esa algaba no cesa de aumentar. Jura que cuando dé con los medianos, se comerá sus hígados crudos. Aporte extra de hierro.

En sus divagaciones retorcidas, el huerco de mente simple no se percata de la caída del atardecer, bien que tampoco debe de importarle en demasía, pues la prefiere a la luz del sol. Pero claro, en Fangorn lo mismo esta máxima no es de aplicación.

No tiene constancia de ninguno de su raza que haya sobrevivido en aquel paraje, aunque también es cierto que los de su calaña no suelen frecuentarlo porque para qué. En fin, que divaga. Esos renacuajos aprovecharán la oscuridad para descansar y entonces será más fácil atraparlos.

Alguien susurra su nombre.

Un momento, alguien acaba de susurrar su nombre. Eso no se lo ha imaginado. Una voz infantil y cascada ha pronunciado su desagradable nombre entre siseos. Por Melkor, ¿encima le están gastando una broma? Esos putos _hobbits_ se creen tan listos como para darle esquinazo, y además con recochineos.

«Pero ¿cómo iban a saber tu nombre?», piensa lúcido el huerco. Y será el único destello de lucidez del que hará gala este pobre siervo de Sauron.

Le sigue un paripé frenético de tratar por todos los medios (que en su caso son pocos) de descubrir a los medianos, hasta que llega un punto en que entre tanta desesperación por cumplir con su único cometido, se da cuenta de que ya no oye nada. No sabe precisar desde cuándo se ha instalado un silencio sepulcral entre la maraña. Y eso no le gusta.

No sabe dónde está. Se desorientó tras el misterioso murmullo, y la maleza comienza a molestar, entorpece el avance y envuelve todo en tinieblas. Desenvaina su cimitarra y poda desaforado arbustos y ramaje. En un pestañeo, un remolino de hojarasca lo rodea. Se ensaña con la vegetación, furioso por no haber podido hacerle lo mismo a los _hobbits_. Hasta que se sosiega, más porque está cansado y busca recuperar el resuello que porque se le haya ocurrido algún plan maestro.

Ahora sí lo ha oído con nitidez.

Un chirrido, un crujido de madera detrás de él. Y de repente el desgraciado se despide de una vida asquerosa de un modo igual de asqueroso. Y salvaje, como el bosque.

El inmenso castaño a sus espaldas ha presenciado la masacre que estaba cometiendo el orco ruin contra sus congéneres. En un rápido movimiento se ha retorcido para descargar sobre él su rama más recia.

La fuerza que ha ejercido el árbol contra el cráneo del desdichado es la acumulada durante media edad, es decir, casi cien _kilonewtons_ , pero esto no lo sabe el ucorno, claro; y el huerco ya no está para saber nada. En cuanto recibió el impacto, se transmitió a lo largo de su columna vertebral, ya de por sí descalcificada. El cerebro prácticamente se licuó, de manera que la muerte fue fulminante; no le dio tiempo a dolerse por cómo se aplastaba el resto de órganos, músculos y huesos.

Cuando el regoldo retira su portentoso vástago, sólo queda del infeliz una especie de papilla parduzca, en la que con dificultad podría intuirse alguna forma incierta. ¿Quizás aquello fuera un antebrazo machacado? ¿O una pierna? Le da igual al ucorno. Bien contento que está. Le tenía ganas a esa raza aberrante. Media edad esperando a cargarse alguno, rediez. Sus cognados habían tenido más suerte que él, pudieron exterminar a todo orco que osó pisarles las raíces (si bien es cierto que tampoco fueron muchos, por eso de que era un bosque maldito donde no se atrevían a pulular y tal).

De hecho, nuestro árbol centenario temió durante mucho tiempo que su sueño de matar a un huerco nunca llegase a cumplirse. Aquejado por el chancro que lo iba enfermando y minando poco a poco, se volvió más huraño, más acedo, más intratable hasta para los _Ents_ que supuestamente debían domarlo. A él no lo amansaba nadie.

Hace siglos los pólenes le trajeron rumores de un ucorno extraordinario, allá en el Bosque Viejo, a la vera del río. Un ser temible y temido… ¡Cómo lo admira! Su héroe, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir.  
Pero desgraciadamente nunca se le presentaba ocasión de emularlo. Hasta ahora.

El regocijo del árbol es patente. El cadáver (o más bien los despojos) de su víctima, su ansiado trofeo. Ahí permanecerá hasta que se descomponga, sirviéndole de inmejorable abono. La noticia de su proeza correrá por todo Fangorn como la pólvora de Saruman, otro al que también le gustaría echar el tronco.

Pero el júbilo le dura poco, le sabe a poco. Quiere más. Sus compañeros llevan la cuenta sobresaliendo una raicilla por cada baja que infligen, y le superan. Él sólo puede levantar una, con orgullo, pero una solamente.

Le parece notar movimiento cerca, entre las zarzas. Imposible, no puede estar teniendo tanta suerte. ¿Será otro ignorante que anhela su fin?

Y en su impasible maldad, adquirida con el curso de las centurias, ya no acierta a distinguir entre un orco… y un _hobbit_.

* * *

 **N. del A.:** Por si no ha quedado claro, el OC es el ucorno xD


End file.
